


Soulmates didn't have to be together, but I do love you

by AraOru



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Disappointment, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraOru/pseuds/AraOru
Summary: Vil x Idia, Soulmate AUWhere your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you and they change colour when it happens~~=~~"Normie is a term for people who didn't watch animes or play a specific kind of game if you see it from Otaku's perspective"Vil blinkedIs that what his soulmates mean when they say that he is a normie?And that's lead to more questionsWhat did he think when he saw Idia the first time?Is Idia his soulmates?
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166426
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Soulmates didn't have to be together, but I do love you

**Author's Note:**

> Where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you and they change colour when it happens
> 
> (Only changing colour when meeting in real life)
> 
> Tattooed in Idia = what a gloomy but attractive person
> 
> Tattooed in Vil = ugh popular normie, probably hate me…
> 
> It's common for people to cover up their part of the wrist where it was written the word from their soulmates (probably so people can't claim to be their soulmates)

Idia was 7 years old when he found the mysterious sentence in his wrist

Idia blinked and stared hard at the word written in his wrist, he tried to scrub it but it doesn't work

"Idia? What are you doing?" Idia's mother appears behind Idia when Idia is busy trying to get the word off

"Mother, this thing won't come off, I didn't write anything" Idia frowned

Idia's mother stared at Idia's wrist before gasping.

"Dear, that is the sign of your soulmate!"

"...what?"

"The thing that tattooed in your wrist is what your soulmate think the first time when they saw you" Idia's mom whispered like she just shared a big secret

"Huh? Isn't it rude to judge me as a gloomy person immediately?" 

"Idia, that is... Uhm... You can't control your first impression on someone but you can control what you first say to someone" 

"So the word that is written on yours?"

Idia's mom chuckled

"Your father is quite unique, isn't he? I didn't expect 'disgusting, I need coffee' to be the word that is written on my hand" 

"You're not any different... Father's word is 'ew, he must be a playboy or a bitch'"

"Well, I was still on my emo state that day"

"...but I wonder about this word, I mean, of course, anyone would see me as gloomy, right?" 

"...But your soulmate thinks you're attractive?" 

"...so no one will think I'm attractive?"

"What? No! Of course someone will think of you as an attractive person..."

"But you were implying that-"

"Idia, just because your soulmates is the first one to think of that, doesn't mean that no one will think of that eventually" Idia's mother smiled

Idia stopped talking

"Enough about that, do you want to see your little brother?" 

Idia brighten at the mention of his little brother

"Will he have this tattoo too?" Idia asked while walking with his mother

"I'm sure he will, it appears when you are seven years old. Don't forget to be quiet though, your brother still can't stand and play with you, so he's mostly sleeping"

Idia smiled

==========

Vil stared at the word on his arm

"...father"

"Yes?" Vil's father hummed without sparing a glance at Vil

"What is this?" 

Vil's father finally glance at Vil's direction

"Oh wow" Vil's father gasped

"What? Is it dangerous?" 

"No no" Vil's father shook his head but smiling

"Then?" 

"It's the sign of your soulmate!" 

"...oh"

"Why do you sound like you don't like it?" 

"It's not that, it's just... I don't really believe that kind of thing? And why would I call my soulmate a 'normie'?"

"That's not how it works"

"Huh?"

"The thing that is written on your wrist is what your soulmate thinks when they first saw you"

"...yeah right..." 

"I'm not lying!"

"Haha..."

"Vil..." 

And while his father lectured him about how Soulmates works, Vil stared at his wrist and wonder

Why would his soulmate think that he would hate them?

=======

When Idia is thirteen years old, his brother died.

Idia found it weird that Ortho didn't have any words in his arm, so he asked his parents.

His mother looks horrified and his father look stunned

Then suddenly, protection over Ortho gotten tight, to the point where Idia can only meet him once a week.

Idia finally got to meet Ortho again, then Ortho asked him to get him out.

Idia succeeded

They played until it's dark

Idia realized this is the time to get Ortho inside again

So Idia hurriedly went back to his house while pulling Ortho with him

When they reached the gate, they saw their parents looking for them.

They started to hurry more, but then they slipped.

They fell.

It was a silly reason to die

But Ortho died anyway

Idia saw his parents grieved

Idia saw himself screaming

Since that day also

His parents started to lost their emotion

When Idia tried to make another Ortho

They only stare blankly at him

And what makes Idia scared is that he can't read what their parents are thinking at all.

Even when Idia succeed

The only thing he can read from his parent's eyes is pities

=========

Vil finally understand what 'normie' means

Yeah, Vil didn't really want to believe in this kind of thing, but Vil can't help but wonder.

Well, it's not like Vil will lose anything just by trying to search for clues about his soulmates.

Vil understands that normie is a term that is used to refer to a person who tastes and lifestyle is mainstream.

Vil frowned

Does that mean he will become an average person?

Vil huffed

Another reason to be a great celebrity then

========  
After Idia succeeded in making Ortho, he realized that he's a selfish one.

To make his dead brother into a robot? Not letting him rest? 

Idia played games all day to forget about that

And that continues to become a habits

And finally, addiction

======  
Vil kick the stone beside him

He can't believe that anyone started laughing at him just because of his goal.

Well, at least that one named Jack didn't laugh and protect him from those potatoes

But still!

He won't let anyone thinks that is an impossible goal for Vil to reach

If he needs to be the most beautiful of them all

He will  
=========

Idia experience a lot of things since he takes gaming more seriously 

Well, It's not like Idia didn't take games seriously before, but he takes it more seriously than before.

He started to stutter every time he talks face to face to anyone

And of course everyone gossips

Even though no one dares to talk about it to Idia, Idia is not deaf

The gossips intensify when people find out that he is a hardcore otaku

This developed Idia's dislike for normal people

=========

Vil really dislike this classmate of him

When everyone asked about her skincare routines, she only said that she didn't do any skincare routine.

What a liar, no one can maintain that beauty without care

But it's true

She's natural

Vil tried to not frown too hard

It's doesn't matter if it's natural

He will beat them all

And that's how Vil developed disdain toward those who are neglectful of their looks

=======  
When he got notifications that the Night Raven College is accepting him to their school.

He told his parents that he wants to bring Ortho 

His parents agreed and take care of that

Idia huffed

He has to share a room with other people huh

As long as he has Ortho by his side, he will be fine...

=========

Vil smiled proudly at the invitation to Night Raven College

Of course, he works hard for that, why wouldn't he get it?

Vil closed his invitation and put it on his desk.

While thinking about his invitation, his mind slowly wander to the word written to his wrist

Vil smirked

He's not a normie anymore, so his soulmate won't think of him as an average person, right?

==========

Idia grumbled while walking with his ceremony robe

Ortho is beside him looking around like this school is a new playground

Idia sighed, he won't let his brother mood be destroyed just because he complained about the ceremony

At least he doesn't need to talk...

But there will be a lot of people!

Idia shook his head and accidentally hit someone

Idia raise his head up to apologize then he saw the person who hit him 

Idia frowned immediately when he saw the person

'Ugh, popular normie, probably hates me...' Idia huffed before finally saying his apologies then ran away

What a nice way to start up his day...

========

Vil huffed, he can't believe he forgot his comb! 

It's not normal for Vil to forget his things but he guesses things sometimes happens

He's early anyway, so he can go back to bring it without being late.

Vil sighed, he should be more careful next time.

That's when he hit someone.

Vil was about to say he's sorry when he saw the person

'What a gloomy but attractive person' 

But before Vil said his apologies, the person beat him to it and ran away

Vil sighed before walked faster to his dorm 

=========  
The ceremony is done and Idia is left stunned when he sees his tattoo change colour.

Idia desperately tried to think back about whoever he just met but it's impossible because he met so many people! 

Idia throw his ceremony robe away, not caring to put it properly to wash later, his brother complain is not heard by him

His soulmates can wait, now he has to think of a way to survive this school

======  
Vil stared at his hand 

His tattoo has changed colour

Vil stared harder

He didn't think his soulmate was in one school with him, which implies that his soulmate is a boy.

Well, putting that aside, Vil decide to let it pass

If it's his soulmate, he will know eventually

========

Because they both are busy when they are the first year, the first time that Vil really notices Idia is when they are on second years.

While Idia already notice Vil, knowing him as that famous celebrity, Vil Schoenheit

They talked, yes, they talked as partners in some subjects, sometimes in a mixed class.

They didn't really want to talk to each other, not like they hate each other, but they are just so different. Vil kind of dislikes how Idia didn't take care of himself and Idia kinda dislikes how Vil is... Scary

So they didn't notice each other as soulmates, even when Vil became dorm leader

But Vil finally have a suspicion that they are soulmates when Idia is nominated to become a dorm Leader

Vil accidentally heard Idia talking to himself after being confronted by Riddle

"Ugh, normies never understand a thing about me" 

Vil frowned when hearing that

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Eek! I- I was only joking" 

"No, no, what is it that never understands you?"

"I-"

"Normies?" 

"..."

"Can you tell me what is 'normies'?" 

Idia finally muster up his courage to speak

"Normie is a term for people who didn't watch animes or play a specific kind of game if you see it from Otaku's perspective"

Vil blinked

Is that what his soulmates mean when they say that he is a normie?

And that's lead to more questions

What did he think when he saw Idia the first time?

Is Idia his soulmates?

=============

"What do you think of me from first glance, Idia-san?" Azul decided to start a conversation when they played chess

"...what? you want to know I'm your soulmate or what?" 

"It doesn't hurt to know" 

"Yeah it kinda suspicious when you're the one who asking, Azul-shi" 

"Why?"

"your shady business, perhaps"

Azul chuckled

"I don't ask what is written on yours, I ask what is your first impression"

"...shady and too smooth" 

"huh, I guess we're not soulmates then"

"..."

"You won't ask what's written on me?"

"..,no"

"Huh, too bad, I was curious what's written on yours"

Idia can only force a smile

=======

"...Do you think you will be happy if you date your soulmates, Roi du Poison?"

"...Who am I to know" Vil sighed

"Then, do you already have a suspicion of who your soulmates are?" 

"...Yes"

"May I know who it is?"

"Isn't it proper to reveal yours first before asking?" 

Rook laughed

"Please don't mind my etiquette previously, yes, I do have suspicion on who's my soulmates is"

"and you won't tell me who it is?"

"Forget that I've asked, Roi du Poison" Rook hummed

they stayed quiet for a while, busy with their own activity 

well, that is before Rook broke the silence once more

"I do not think that having soulmates as your date guaranteed you happiness"

"and why is that?" Vil asked, out of courtesy

"a couple that I know, they both live happily when they are not soulmates"

"...Did they know their soulmates?"

"Well, one of them does… but how could I say this…" Rook paused "They used to hate each other" 

"...now?"

"They don't hate each other anymore, but they agreed to not have each other" 

"...That makes sense"

"What does?"

"Having your soulmates and knowing your soulmates doesn't guarantee happiness" 

"Well, yes, but soulmates are beautiful, aren't they?" 

"...huh, perhaps, why do you ask though?"

"I just think that it's sad that some people hate each other even though they're soulmates"

"I see" Though Vil does not miss how Rook force to relax his tense body

=======

Soulmates don't guarantee happiness

Vil liked that word, really fits him 

he won't know how to feel if he can only be happy with his soulmates

Vil enter the class with confidence, a joint class for today Science class

he saw Idia and his mind travels back to soulmates again

'why I think about soulmates this days' Vil frowned and sit himself

oh, what a coincidence, Crewel paired him and Idia in Science class

Does Vil mention that he doesn't believe in coincidence? well, he wishes he believe it now

"...Straighten up your back won't hurt you" Vil commented casually, only to be greeted by annoyance from his partner

"Of course it's not for you" Idia whispered

Vil frowned but decide to ignore it

"S- should I put this powder in?" Idia asked 

"yeah, slowly though, I'll mix" 

They stayed quiet most of the time, only talk about instruction

That is before someone decided to spill some of the potions to Idia  
Vil can only stare when Idia hissed, Idia was not wearing his glove because the ingredient they need to put it is slippery but VIl wishes he can strangle the guy who spilt the potion. 

but he decides to control himself since the guy turned pale, probably because he just spilt potion to a dorm leader

"Bad Puppy!" Crewel voices are heard immediately

"Schoenheit, go take Shroud to the infirmary" Crewel sighed while he took the guy who spilt the potion away

Vil then guides Idia, though actually it's not really needed, because Idia is injured in his hand, not his feet.

They finally reach the infirmary and Idia is required to open his clothes to saw is another damage is done

that's when Vil saw the word in Idia's arm

'..what a gloomy but attractive person?'

and that's when Vil knew exactly, that Idia is his soulmates

=======

"You have suspicion on who's your soulmate right?" Vil asked Rook when they are taking care of their nail

Rook blinked then laughed

"Not suspicious now, I know he is my soulmates"

"He?"

"Yes, he"

"...alright, I won't ask, but how do you feel if your soulmates… dislike you?" 

Rook stared at Vil, his body is tense

"...Because I feel my soulmates dislike me" Vil added, hoping that relax Rook

Rook laughed

"Roi du Poison, my soulmates hates me" Rook smiled

Vil blinked

"Well… how do you feel?"

Rook hummed

"It hurts, but I can manage" 

Vil sighed

"You're not helping, you know" 

"I do not intend to make you feel that way, I apologize" 

"No, you don't need to" 

Vil then went back to his nail 

==========

Timepass by

and suddenly

They are third years

========

"Have you ever thought of revealing yourself to your soulmates?" Vil asked Rook once

Rook stopped brushing his hair before he sighed and continue 

"I don't think so" Rook tilt his head "I do not know If I will ever be brave enough for that" 

"You are brave enough to stir up problems with Savannaclaw but you don't want to reveal yourself to your soulmates?"

Rook laughed

"You should have known that it's hard to reveal anything to your soulmates if your soulmates dislike you"

Rook paused

"especially if they hate you"

=======

"Why do I have to wear makeup just for the stargazer event?!" Idia complain while being dragged off by Vil

"Just stay quiet" Vil sighed and apply a soft blush in Idia's cheeks

"Ugh, I don't even want this yet I got this" Idia murmured while Vil focus on the make up

when Vil is finally finished, he smiled at his works

"I have always known you're attractive even though you're gloomy since the first time I saw you, but seeing this, I bet you can get some to look on your way" Vil still admiring his works before he realizes what he just said

It seems that Idia realises what Vil just said, seeing his eyes widen

they both stay quiet for a while

"...hey, does your soulmate's word contain popular normie?"

"...yes" 

Vil can see Idia shift uncomfortably

"...do you know about this?"

Vil sighed, he should tell the truth

"yes, since the second year" 

They stayed quiet

Idia finally stood up, he loved silence but not like this

"I- I'm going to go to the stargazer place, goodbye" Idia waved awkwardly then left while Vil only stares at the previous place Idia was

Vil sighed

'...did I make a mistake?'

=======

After the stargazer event, after his adrenaline calmed down, Idia finally remember what happens when Vil is dressing him up when he finished taking a bath

Of all people in this whole world, why does the one who dislikes him have to be his soulmate?

Idia remember when he accidentally heard when Vil and Leona is talking

-

"If only you have taken care of your looks more" Vil frowned

"Hah?? not your problem" 

"Ugh, your kind of people who don't take care of their looks annoy me the most" Vil walked away

-

Idia buried his face on his pillow

He feels like life is playing around with him

"Can life hate me more? I don't want to jinx it but…" 

Idia blinked away his tears

"I started to think life doesn't like me being happy"

=======

Vil finally notice what is missing for this whole month

He never saw Idia at all

He knows that Idia uses his tablets to go to class or dorm leader meeting, but Vil sometimes can see the blue-haired man on rare occasion, at least once in two weeks

But he didn't see him at all 

for one month

Vil groaned 

now his soulmates started to avoid him?!

wait, why did he care for his soulmates in the first place?!

he never even has a crush on Idia?!

But Vil know what he's so disappointed about

even though Vil won't admit it

Vil is hoping that his soulmates are the person where he can finally let his guard down

Vil smiled bitterly

It's too late for that, isn't it? 

His soulmate hates him already

=======

When he finally met Idia, it's on Science class again

and oh well, hail Crewel, he paired him with Idia again

Oh gosh, why?!

They stay quiet most of it, mixing the ingredient for the potion 

"...hey" 

Now that's rare, he never thought Idia would be the one who decides to talk first

"...I'm sorry" Idia continued

"For what?" 

"H- huh?"

"You have all right in the world to reject me, you don't need to accept me just because I'm your soulmate" 

"..."

"Even I can see that we don't suit each other..." Vil mumbled

"..."

they stayed quiet again after that

======

Idia sobbed after science class, refusing to go to the next class and only sent Ortho and his tablets

'even I can see that we don't suit each other' 

he shouldn't have said anything, he shouldn't have apologized, he feels like a dumb idiot  
What was he hoping for from his soulmate?

Why did he feel broken when Vil said that? 

======

Vil can't kick this feeling out 

He feels wrong, but why?

"Rook" Vil called out before hesitating

this is wrong

he never hesitated before

"Oui, Roi du poison?" 

"Is it wrong to say to your soulmate that you don't think they will suit us"

When Vil saw Rook expression, he knows it definitely it is wrong

"Roi du Poison, even if you think so, you should just keep that thought in your head" 

"Ah…"

Rook hesitated before continuing

"If your soulmates said that to you, even if you don't like them, They-"

"I understand" Vil cut, can't bear to hear more

"...may I help you?"

"How will you do that?" at this point, Vil is just tired

"Who is your soulmate?"

"Idia Shroud"

"I got it" 

Rook disappeared

======

Rook knocked at the door

"Rook-san! what are you doing here?" Ortho greeted when he opened the door

"Monsieur doll, may I talk with your brother?" 

"Huh? but brother seems sad now…."

"I may have just the thing to stop him from being sad"

"Okay then" Ortho opened the door wider and let Rook in

Rook saw Idia in the bed and immediately approach him

"Roi de Ta Chambre" 

The head in the pillow let out a muffled noise

"Roi de ta Chambre?"

"What? I got no time for your shit" Idia groaned

Rook frowned, how rude, but he's here to help Vil

"I want to talk about Vil"

"...I don't care, we're not having anything"

"He didn't mean to say that"

"haha, great, okay, now go" 

"No, you have to listen to me"

"What? speak then"

"Roi du Poison did not mean what he said, he actually loves you"

"Nice joke, if he does love me, why would he said that"

"Because he is scared"

"..."

Rook took that as a sign to continue

"He does love you, but he is scared about rejection. He thought you'll reject him, so he talks like that because he did not want to be seen weak to you"

"Soulmates are supposed to be the one where we can show our weak side, he did that just prove he didn't trust me" 

"Roi de ta Chambre, no one trust easily, I know you know that perfectly. just because you are soulmates doesn't mean you will trust them with your whole heart easily"

"..."

"But he was hoping that you guys can learn to trust each other, becoming proper soulmates"

"..."

"Nothing is instant, you are smart at games so I'm sure you know that, it will take you some time to become used to a game, right? Soulmates are just like that"

Idia sit up, wiping his tears

"...then what should I do?" 

Rook smiled

"Talk, communication is a key. I know you guys both want the same thing" 

"..."

"Do not be fixated on pride, that's a key to a healthy relationship" 

"..."

"Vil is in his room, you have visited it before, right?"

So Idia dashed out

=======

Vil only feel worse as time keep ticking

He feels like puking, or whatever, he just feels so tired

He can't rest even if he wants to

He never felt this anxious in his life

Why does he feel worse? did Idia officially reject him and that hurt whatever spiritual bond they have?

That thought gets cut when he hears a frantic door knock

Vil sighed and opened the door, only for his eyes to be widened at the sight of Idia, He froze while Idia grab his shoulder

"Idia-"

"I love you!"

If you thought Vil eyes couldn't widen more, you are definitely wrong

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry I ignored you, I didn't mean too, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Idia sobbed 

Vil stay stunned 

"...is that what you were going to say in Science class previously?" 

"Y- yes, I know I'm a jerk for avoiding you for one month, but please give me a chance, I-" Idia stopped when Vil hug him

"...I'm glad"

"..."

"I Love you too" 

========

"Vice dorm leader!" some pomefiore dorm member greeted Rook in front of Vil's room

"Hm? What is going on here?" 

"We heard a commotion from the Dorm leader's room previously but he said it's nothing, do you perhaps know what happens??" 

Rook smiled

"Don't disturb the dorm leader, alright? He's busy and tired, he probably wants to get a rest" 

"Ah1 We see! Alright, Vice dorm leader, have a great day!" 

Rook stayed in front of Vil's room, waving his hand, then turned to stare at Vil's door

"I'm glad at least you found happiness, Vil" Rook smile turn bitter 

but he shook his head and return to his room 

==========  
"See, Rook has taken care of them" Vil smiled

"haha, yeah…" Idia grip Vil's hand tighter

"We should thank Rook tomorrow"

"Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finish this after three days of writers block~ (I couldn't figure out how I want the ending)
> 
> ah, by the way, whoever said that by using comic sans to write it can motivate you or whatever that is, thank you, you saved my life.
> 
> I want to clarify that Rook is not in love with Vil, they are purely friends in this fiction
> 
> Some things about Rook, when he said about a couple who is not soulmates but live happily, he was talking about his parents (I know he doesn't like to talk about his private life so I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense)
> 
> Do you wonder about Rook's soulmates? I think I want to write about it later… Who do you think Rook's soulmates are? 
> 
> and perhaps Vil is a bit out of character? but I imagine you can't stay sane when you are tired tho so I apologize if this is not to your liking. 
> 
> Perhaps Idia too, so I apologize once again if this is not to your liking
> 
> I apologize for grammar mistakes too? Is that too much apologizing? I'm sorry, It's my habits.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
